This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of the Native American Core is to establish an effective collaboration with the K-12 program of Indians Into Medicine. The specific aims of the ND INBRE is to provide an educational experience to over 90 native American K-12 students and 20 two year tribal college students that promotes entry into the baccalaureate programs and completion of the baccalaureate programs in science related fields. An additional goal is to introduce curriculum and experiences to these students that promotes interest and entry into the biomedical sciences and, in so doing, to promote the training of the next generation of Native Americans involved in the Nation's health and research portfolio.